Akashi's Weekend
by Skittows
Summary: The rich red head wakes up to what he thought to be a regular weekend. While doing other activities, he forgets about his bathtub as it overflows making his fancy bathroom flood which forces him to call for help. A conflict leads him to an adventure to retrieve his stolen headphones. Will things go well? OOC, in progress, T for language. Read and review! :D


**Note that it's still unfinished, but I added a little more :D**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

Oh hell, it wasn't one of those days for Seijuro Akashi. And plus, it was Winter. But still, no athlete would dare stay in bed for the rest of the day. Even athletes need rest though, like Akashi: The red head with heterochromia who excels in strategy.

The teen opened up his eyes a bit. Still squinting, his vision was albeit blurry with a tint of sty. He was too tired to even make a fist. His bed was a mess, pillows on the ground. But yet he still felt too comfy to get up for a new day.

"Ugh... nope." Akashi groaned himself back to bed and tucked himself in for a few more minutes. Once he curled up into a red ball, he turned his head to the left. Seeing the alarm clock, he felt even lazier than ever.

"It's only 6:00, I better catch some more zees." Akashi uncurled and layed straight, his eyes towards the bed's ceiling. And so was his calendar. It was only about half a meter away from his face for him to see it clearly. Akashi rubbed his eyed tiredly which was a sign he would get up from bed in a minute or so. He looked at the date - it was Saturday. Saturday for Akashi meant good vibes. He smiled for a bit in relief. But that smile quickly reverted as soon as he realized that he was supposed to practice for the upcoming game against some other school that he'd totally win against.

Akashi yawned for one last time before leaving bed. He sat up straight and quickly. The red head then proceeded with his daily stretches which he thought to be super healthy for his flexible body. After the final arm stretch, he leaped down to the floor to make his bed. He folded the blankets neatly before picking up the majority of the pillows that were on the ground and organized them onto the bed neatly.

After the bedmaking was done, the heterochromatic teen proceeded to do some more leg stretches which really helped to start his day. He then made his way to the restroom which was huge - considering he was rich.

Akashi's restroom was pretty big compared to your usual restrooms. It had a nice bright light that didn't look poor or creepy, simply simple. It also had some nice decorum in it, little plants and stuff. The bathroom also smelled nice unlike the other bathrooms, it uses a healthy air freshener. The bathroom had a white-tiled floor and a wall with smaller light blue tiles. On one corner was a beautifully sleek and pristine bath tub just for him, it had a wonderful design and was simple yet astonishing. It also came in with a sweet little shower thing with simple curtains. Beside the tub were the condiments - shampoo, body wash, hand cream, face cream, you name it, he has it. And to the opposite side was the toilet. It was so clean you could clearly see your reflection through it. The toilet was complete with an easily reachable flusher and one of those mini shower handles. The toilet looked like the average toilet but it had a little more spice to it. To the left of the toilet was the sink - the wall sink. Dayum, that sink was the ace of Akashi's bathroom, first of all: it was automaticand is timed just right unlike those other sinks that keep on flowing even though your hands aren't even touching the sensor anymore. Not just that, but it can also be manual. A simple press of the button can disable the sensor so you can have fun with the water pressure. Third: you can turn the left faucet for cold water and mix the water temperature by adding hot water by turning the knob on the right, or you can press one of those button for instant lukewarm water! And the best feature of all: it's self-cleaning. It's always clean and you never have to clean it. No more looking at a dirty drain! The sink costed lots of dough but who cares, Akashi's rich. It was the perfect sink for him - small and simple. And on top of the sink was the slidable medicine cabinet slash mirror. Inside the medicine cabinet was Akashi's drugs - legal drugs of course, Akashi is one of those healthy teens who take the right road. But it sucks for him, Akashi is forced by his coach, trainer, and parents to take vitamin capsules daily. Vitamin C, Iron, Vitamin B+, yeah those are just some. To get it over with quickly, he ingests them all at once which usually stresses out his esophagus (which is probably one of the reasons why his voice sounds like that).

Akashi started his bathroom adventure by doing the dailies: Brushing his teeth with the complete Colgate collection: a Colgate toothbrush and Colgate toothpaste. Little do his friends know how much of a weirdo he is because the red head brushes his teeth several times with several different toohbrushes and tothpaste combos. He buys everything Colgate advertises on television and uses them all in one go for the best results because he's afraid that if he doesn't go by Colgate, AKA the number one brand reccomended by dentists, he will not have a healthy and clean mouth. Just when you think he's not that weird, Akashi also makes his own mouthwash by mixing in some of his Colgate toothpastes with Listerine and experimenting with the perfect flavor. Listerine's bad enough, Akashi must be immortal. It's a good thing he hides his many secrets behind his medicine cabinet. 'Teeth so white, they can't dance' is his motto. His breath is always like a storm of Colgate and dentists fall in love with him. Talk about Number One Colgate Admirer - or NOCA for short...

After brushing his teeth, Akashi then sets up his bath with lukewarm water. While he's at it, the red head leaves the bathroom for a bit and prepares his breakfast. Of course, he has no girlfriend slash kitchen slave slash sandwich maker so he does it all by himself. Besides, Akashi is a good cook. And he believes the fact that 'your risk is your reward'. Doing something with fire is risky, but the outcome is always delicious. And sometimes, Akashi secretly records himself and makes a cooking show out of his kitchen that he posts on YouTube which surprisingly gets a lot of views. I mean, besides life Akashi can be a pretty good YouTuber; he does have about 50,000 subscribers. But yet, he still cringes everytime he watches his own videos. His hairs go up and he feels all tingly inside by the sound of his voice that breaks his own eardurms almost every time. It's surprising how Akashi always chooses to stand back up and continue making a cooking show host out of himself even though he hates on himself and his cooking skills. He's humble but way too humble he falls down for pushing himself around.

Akashi set up his SuperCam 1080p camera and his high quality microphone that records the thing that he hates the most in his videos. The camera counted down as he set himself up ready for another cringe fest for his subscribers.

"Alright guys! Welcome to another segment of Red Meals, I'm Akashi Seijuro: your host and today, we're gonna make a simple everyday dish! For those girlfriends out there, this one's for you. It's quick and easy, yet refreshing and delicious!" Akashi was cringing inside but it must be done. His goal is always to be an idol to the people who like to get up and try new things and never give up their goals even though he knows he's so much better than them. 'If your goal is as far as the stars, build a rocket ship.'

After the intro was done, Akashi proceeded to say out loud hte step by step instructions on making such a simple meal.  
"Ok, so first things first: we're making a sandwich so we obviously need bread." Akashi quickly took the whole wheat square of fluff out of his fridge to show to his subscribers without bothering to blur the company name. Akashi isn't really into editing but also excels in it.  
"Uh... I reccomend whole wheat white Gardenia bread because it's healthy, it tastes awesome and isn't heavy on carbs. So what you're gonna do is take two of these guys and forget about the top bun." Akashi despises the top bun and the comments section totally disagrees with him and how he simply wastes it and throws it heavily into the trash bin rather than thinking about the hungry poor African people of the south.

"And then, you take your toaster as you can see here and simply flop the bread pieces into the slots. Let's set the timer on for about 2 minutes or so." Everyone is downright jealous of Akashi's appliances that look so simple yet can only be bought by rich people like him. He's always glad to be part of the Seijuro family considering their ability to knack a bunch of money in such a short period of time. Akashi has no absolute idea whatsoever how his family became so rich and all but he doesn't mind.

"After waiting for the bread to become toast, let's set up our delicious meat and stuff we can slap into our homemade bread!" Akashi took out some ham, cheese, eggs, and lettuce and made a montage of him cooking the stuff to reduce the time limit for a quick upload and little difficulty editing. Akashi cooked the things precisely to give it a beautiful crunch and toasted the bread just right. He perfectly slapped in all the stuff between the toast and closed it off. Akashi finished it off with some accessories and a diagonal slice in between to make it a dinner for two - even though he lives alone.

"Voila!" Akashi pointed the camera on finished product and ended the video with a: "Thanks for watching guys I hope you learned some new recipe after watching this video leave a like if you appreciate it don't forget to put a comment in the comments section below and tell me what you think about it subscribe for more cooking tutorials bye".

Akashi left the sandwich on the counter of his amazing kitchen slash dining area. He suddenly heard a soft sound coming from the bathroom. To the corner of his Emperor Eye was the bathtub which he ran to as quickly as he could to check on what was going on.

"Holy shit!" Akashi was in panic mode, his whole bathroom was flooded and there was nothing he could do about it but to clean it up and waste his time. The read headed teen acted fast and closed the faucets. He organized his mind and made a visual list on what to do first. Akashi rushed back to the kitchen to get his roll of Bounty tissue and almost slipped halfway. He waltzed back to the wet bathroom, folded his sweatpants up, sucked it up and let his feet get uncomfortably wet, and dove right in. Inside the flood, Akashi started his 'Operation Drain' by ripping off about 5 pieces of his XXL Bounty roll. Reluctant to waste such a lovable material, Akashi dropped the folded pages like a nuke and down it went. Akashi's imagination kicked in and thought of it to be World War Sea, oh how he loved puns.

The poor 5 pieces of XXL Bounty had done nothing but drown. Akashi knew just 5 pages won't do, so he ripped out 10 and folded them so. He dropped it off and it absorbed much more than the 5. Akashi did the same thing in delight knowing that his Bounty-ful plan was working and ripped out 20 pieces which really made his roll lose some weight.

"Haha! Take that, water! I'm gonna win this war!" Akashi was going insane, he had wasted half an hour on 'Operation Drain' and yet it was not even close to halfway. He had already wasted 1/4 of his third bounty roll. Akashi was getting guns. His arms were sore. He had been rolling up Bounty pieces for 30 minutes. Rolling out 10 pieces per nuke takes forever, folding them takes even longer yet Akashi had already done this about 16.8 times. He has been wasting more than 170 pieces of Bounty sheets, one Bounty roll has 56 sheets in it. After Akashi had done the math, it finally hit him.

"Maybe I should call one of my friends for help." Akashi had thought it through - It's 7:15 AM, one of his friends have to be awake at that time. He can't be the only one who enjoys waking up at 6:00 AM in the morning.

Akashi stood up from the wet floor and dried his feet with the rug outside the bathroom. He then unravelled his sweatpants and set them free from the folds before doing some more stretching to relieve the stiffness off his body from an awkward position that he was frozen in while nuking Bounty sheets in the bathroom. Oh, how he loved the sound and the feeling of the crack that readjusts the alignment of his body. After the lovable reunion with the other parts of his house, Akashi had finally seen the sun rise. He was always an early bird to see things like these. Akashi was sort of a Naturistic fella.

"Wait, lemme first edit this video... and then I'll call one of my friends." Akashi quickly remembered about his YouTube 'career' and quickly edited his video using After Effects and Audacity which didn't take a while. I guess editing is another one of his talents besides being a sports prodigy. Uploading was one of his biggest problems because Internet Connection hates red heads like him. His HD Computer along with his Razer equipments were located close to the kitchen but not too close, if it was too close something might get obliterated - that's one of the things Akashi is very scared of and cautious enough to let it not happen.

While waiting for his video to upload, he went to his big living room to make a call. Akashi took a seat on his simple yet astonishing couch and picked up his red-cased iPhone from his glass end table which was in front of his Insignia - 39" Class (38-1/2" Diag.) - LED - 1080p - 60Hz - HDTV complete with his XBox One, Ps4, Wii, Kinect, and a bunch of games beside it. Akashi's really rich but lives in a Bungaloo. He likes to live a rich yet simple life.

Akashi scrolled all the way down in his contacts because he has way to many. It took him a while to find Kise's but called it as soon as he did.

"Uh..." The poor red head hates it when he hears that ringing sound one too many times. From his anxiety, he got off the couch and started to walk around and touch things.

Finally, Kise picked it up.

"Hello?" Akashi was the first to talk.  
"Hello, Ryouta residence this is Kise. Who is this?" Kise was complete at saying things.  
"Yo, it's Akashi. Can you come over?" Akashi instantly regretted the decision of inviting Kise over as soon as he suddenly imagined what Kise would do inside of his house. He would probably find what's in his medicine cabinet regardless of the flooded floor. He would probably mess up his upload. He would probably fiddle around with Akashi's grandma's souvenirs that is only reserved for him out of love.  
"Uh... I dunno, I probably can't. Sorry, maybe next time. I have a modeling gig later on in the day." Kise felt sorry but Akashi was relieved with a sigh and made his way to the kitchen.  
"Alright, thanks anyway." Akashi hung up and began to take a bite off the first half of his sandwich using his left hand and holding his iPhone with the other scrolling with his thumb trying to find the next person who could help him with his flood problem.

"Ah-ha! Midorima!" Akashi was confident about this one. He knows Midorima doesn't do much besides staying in his house comforting himself with luck.  
Akashi finished his sandwich before making the call because with a mouth full of sandwich, he might disturb Midorima.

"Hello, if this is a prank call go die." Midorima was quick to reply and his reply made Akashi gulp the sandwich down his throat.  
"Um... This is Akashi... ?" Akashi was afraid to speak up to him. Who knows, Midorima might blast karma upon his soul.  
"Akashi Seijuro?" Midorima was mad for getting disturbed while he was having a secret tea party with his lucky items.  
"Uh, yeah... Listen, I need you to come over to my house." Akashi quickly changed the subject.  
"Now?" Midorima questionned.  
"Now."  
"Okay, I'll come." Midorima's reply had just made Akashi's day as he squealed in joy while silently jumping up and down carefully enough so it's not heard over the phone.  
"And... bring some toilet paper with you... something absorbant." Akashi had just unlocked the gate of regret.  
"What?! Why would I bring toilet paper with me?! You know I hate pranks! I'm not gonna come over there just to get myself some free karma and vandalize someone's tree with toilet paper that they worked hard to grow!" Midorima hung up angrily and broke Akashi's red heart.

"Ugh... I shouldn't have said that! Stupid Akashi!" Akashi was repeatedly punching himself for saying such a thing to someone who always jumps into conclusions. After putting multiple bruises on his body, he angrily scrolled down his contacts to find another one of his friends who could help him. Kise and Midorima were off the list.

Akashi tried it with Murasakibara as soon as he found his unforgivably long name on his contacts.  
"Come on, come on... Answer the phone you tall sweet tooth!" Akashi was gritting his teeth in anger while waiting for the tall guy to pick up the phone as he was walking back and forth the kitchen. He was wondering about why it takes so long for such a tall guy with long legs to reach their phone.

"Finally! Hello? Hello! Well, God damn it why did it take you so long to answer?!" Akashi was becoming hot-headed. This was his third call and he hopes Murasakibara would agree.  
"Sorry... What is it? Why'd you call me?" Murasakibara was talking like something was stuffed in his mouth and something was. The sound of his chips bag was constantly crumpled and heard through the phone call which added to the irritation against humanity. The sound of Murasakibara crushing the crunchy things only made Akashi hate on the current situation he's in even more.  
"Come over to my house now and bring some absorbant paper towels with you." The red head was becoming a hot head from the conversation with a sweet tooth with an irritating nasal voice who acts all childish when he's serious.  
"Ok... wait a while." Murasakibara had mindlessly agreed, Akashi had just won a victory. He knows the purple haired tall guy would excel in helping him clean up the flood in his bathroom.

While waiting, Akashi decided to finally take his bath with the overflowing water left in his bathtub. He calmly walked over to his bathroom and dipped his body right into the lukewarm water after taking his clothes off and stuffing them into the washing machine. Shampoo and body wash was his regular drill which barely took him 5 minutes. It wasn't long before he drained the tub and cleaned it up a bit. He then blowdried his hair and wrapped a towel on his lower body. Done. And that's how Akashi takes a morning bath!

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Finally, Akashi has a visitor! He quickly walked toward the door from his bathroom rug and slowly unlocked the door.

The door had been slowly opened by the 173cm red head teen. A 208cm purple-haired teen was frozen on his porch. Akashi looked at him and wondered why he was looking at him in such a weird way.  
"Um... Murasakibara... Are you there?" Akashi was waving his hand right in the field of Murasakibara's vision but he stayed paralyzed.

Finally, a grunt was heard from the shocked purple-haired giant.  
"Uh... uh..." Murasakibara was simply stuttering his words. Trying to piece them together, Akashi slowly felt the cold Winter breeze creep up to his skin and remembered that he had nothing on him but a towel and a few bruises from his self-beatdown.  
"Wait... Mukkun... It's - It's not what you think!" Akashi was trying to explain but Murasakibara was shaking in fear.  
"Akashi?! Are you trying to have a threesome with me?!" Akashi's jaw was drop dead on the floor as Murasakibara ran away as fast as he could like a Titan.

Akashi was paralyzed in fear thinking about what Murasakibara had just said to him. But he quickly closed the door hoping no other pedestrians would see him half naked and picked his jaw back up from the floor afterwards. Akashi peeled the scar off his mind and walked back to where he left his phone.

"Why would Murasakibara say that?! The poor guy has such a vivid imagination after all..." Akashi was still shocked and could never get the 5 seconds of his life back. But now's not the time for that. The red head picked his phone up from the kitchen countertop and dialed Aomine's number which was the first one in the contact list. He couldn't believe he didn't see it earlier.

Two minutes had passed and Akashi still couldn't reach Aomine. He thought it was time to end the call and put the phone down.

"Psh... Maybe the deep-voiced dark skin's resting on some rooftop. Better not disturb him." Akashi ended the call and did a few cool phone fliptricks with his right hand and threw it back to his left hand almost missing the catch and breaking his iPhone.

"Wait a second..." Akashi was struck by another idea. "I still haven't called one person."

Akashi quickly scrolled down his list to find Kuroko Tetsuya and quickly dialed his number.

"Hello..." It was quickly received.  
"Hello, Kuroko?!" Akashi was excited because this might be his big break. He can finally rely on someone not too crazy but can get the job done.  
"Uh... Akashi-kun... ?" Kuroko was startled to hear such excitement coming from his former team captain.  
"Kuroko, I need you to do something for me." Akashi was trying to get straight to the point.  
"..." Kuroko wasn't used to replying to suspicious things and remained silent.  
"HELLO! HELLO?! You there?!" Akashi panicked for the lack of a reply coming from some shadow phantom and thought he hung up.  
"Huh?" Kuroko was afraid. Such loud noises bursted from his phone and almost broke his eardrums.  
"Oh, thank you Lord. Ok, I need you to come to my house to help me with something and bring some paper towels with you... As many as you can." Akashi was relieved.  
"Ok... I'll come over." Kuroko hung up quickly and packed as much paper towels he could bring with him.

Meanwhile in Akashi's house, the red headed heterochromatic guy finally decided to put some clothes on. His options were endless because of course, if you're rich you have lots of clothes. But Akashi prefers sweatpants when he's at home. Besides sweatpants, Akashi put on his longsleeve with a collar because it was getting cold inside his house.

Finally, the doorbell rang. Akashi was playing some Flappy Bird while waiting for Kuroko and almost beat his old score (395) until the sound of the ding surprised him into 394. No need to rage, he's better than 90% of the other players. Akashi put his iPhone down on the counter of the kitchen and went to go get the door.

He quickly unlocked the door and opened it up to see the 168cm teen with a bag full of paper towels on his back and a Milkshake calmly placed on his hand.  
"Akashi-kun... What do you even need this for?" Kuroko asked politely.  
"OMG Kuroko you're finally here thank god thanks for bringing paper towels with you here have a seat I'll take your jacket and the bag make yourself at home!" Akashi talks really fast when his emotion lies between excitedly anxious and panic mode.

"Wow... Your house is amazing." Kuroko was amazed to see Akashi's interior decoration skills and while sipping on his milkshake, he walked slowly towards the living room admiring everything there was inside the house from paintings to furniture.

"Thanks, and... Wow, you have lots of paper towels..." Akashi unpacked the 10 rolls of Bounty from Kuroko's magical bag that seems small but can actually fit 10 XXL Bounty rolls inside. It seemed like it never ended.

"So... What do you need me here for?" Kuroko finally took a seat smugly. His swag was so old school: sort of worn-out dark blue high-cut converse shoes, stonewashed skinny jeans, and a light grey sweater. His light blue winter jacket is on Akashi's coat hanger.

"I need you to help me with my bathroom." Akashi said it so normally like it's an everyday thing which creeped Kuroko out a bit.

"What?" Kuroko was trying to make sure he heard Akashi correctly. Still sipping on his milkshake, he decided to stand back up and walk back and forth for no reason.

"I need you to help me with my bathroom." Akashi repeated it again nice and slow.

"You need me to help you with your bathroom? Listen, I'm not a plumber or anything but I'm pretty sure you invited me over to help you unflood your restroom with the Bounty rolls that you told me to bring. I hate to break it to you, but it's not gonna work." Kuroko's mindset was at 'genius' mode. Akashi's mind was blown to hear such words from someone he had recently invited who has no knowledge of what he was about to say.

"But..." Akashi stuttered on his words.  
"But... ? Yeah, that's right. It's 8:32 AM right now and if you were to do that, it would take you about 9 hours if the water is deeper than 2 inches and I'm guessing it is. That's why you're so stressed right now." Kuroko took a final sip of his milkshake before speaking again.  
"And now you're thinking: if I can't do that, then how can I fix this problem? Well, all you need is this." Kuroko pointed to his milkshake cup. It all suddenly made sense to Akashi, he didn't need to absorb it but he needed to throw it away.  
"That's right. You scoop up the water with his plastic vessel and throw it into the drain. It may take some time but it's better than wasting Bounty rolls for 9 hours. And after you've scooped up enough, you then use the bounty rolls to absorb the excess." Kuroko had just taught Akashi a valuable lesson which was: 'If you have a problem, don't absorb it. Instead, throw it away.'

Kuroko then threw the cup and let Akashi catch it. As soon as it landed on the red head's hands, he went to work as quick as he could and rushed to the bathroom confidently. Near the door, Akashi folded his sweatpants up to his knees and started 'Operation Scoop'. His first scoop of the water made him squeal in joy from the success of Kuroko's idea.

"Hey Kuroko! It's super effective!" Akashi shouted in happiness from across the room. Kuroko's idea really gave him an easy time. But the only problem was that Akashi heard no reply. He thought maybe it's just Kuroko's style of communication. But he suddenly got paranoid as soon as he literally heard nothing in his house but the sound of the water flowing and decided to use his Emperor Eye.

Scanning for Kuroko was easy as pie for the red head, but this time nothing was in sight. "Did he leave? Was I being a bad host?" These questions rang inside of Akashi's ears which forced him to go check on him.

Akashi took a step out of the almost dry bathroom and threw away the milkshake cup. He then stepped onto the rug and dried his feet before unfolding the sweatpants from his knees.

"Kuroko?" Akashi shouted with a mild voice. But there was no reply. He quickly noticed that Kuroko's coat was gone and so was the blue-headed boy's bag along with all the Bounty rolls. Akashi was sure that he left. But for what reason?

Akashi quickly opened the door to check outside. A burst of cold air tingled his spine. His black longsleeves flapped around the Winter Breeze. Akashi looked from left to right and suddenly saw a suspicious silhouette from the corner of his eye. He squinted it about and saw a familiar figure.

"Could it be? No no no... But what if it is?" Akashi was asking questions to himself. He stayed calm for a bit and kept spying a bit longer with his Emperor Eye.

Until... He saw a figure, a very familiar figure... It appeared to be... Akashi's Beats by Dre! But just to make sure that he wasn't jumping into conclusions, Akashi sprinted to his living room only to find that the place where his Beats used to be had nothing to offer him but the fingerprints of the teen who recently entered his house earlier! It was now clear.

"OMG! Kuroko Tetsuya of Seirin No. 11 stole my friggin' Beats!" Akashi was in rage mode, his inner Zone released. The urge to cut someone was racing through his veins. Akashi took his dark coat with him and put it on along with his amazingly sleek dark-red helmet and motorcycle keys. He rushed to the yard to rev up his once again sleek yet simple iridescent red motorcycle and kickstarted it every-so epically.

Akashi drove through the frozen road. His heart beat fast as he creeped closer towards the van but was a little too late. The burglar van in no time boosted up to the speed 70mph as soon as they saw the red head start the show.

"Oh, you guys are begging for a chase! I'll show you who's fast!" Akashi switched to 5th gear and advanced to 80mph, tailing the van. Desperately needing speed, the burglars pulled it off and went 90mph, 10mph above the limit. Akashi can't give up now, he banked it all and went 200mph. Before you know it, the neighborhood fat cops alerted their sirens and became the third party tail.

"Shit!" Akashi looked at his side mirror and almost went out of control. Driving wobbly, the fat cop alerted the red head: "Slow down! I repeat, slow down!" But Akashi coulnd't risk letting the burglars go. The burglars who stole his beats, and so he kept going faster and faster until the cops couldn't chase him no more.

Akashi was becoming faster than ever, so fast, he actually caught up to the burglars. Akashi reached his arm out to grab a hold of the side door. Inside was a frightened Kise frightened by the rageful face of his former team captain.

"Open the door, assholes!" Akashi constantly slammed on the glass window.

"Aominecchi! What should I do! Akashicchi's breaking your stepdad's van's window!" Kise to the left side was panicking and almost pissed his pants.

"Shut up, blondy! I got this!" Aomine was the one who was driving and went hardcore and started to wobble the steering wheel, but it was no match for Akashi's tight grip.

"Beat stealers!" Akashi kept raging near Kise's seat and continuously bashed on the window.

"Guys, he's not gonna give up. How about we give it back to him?" Innocent Kuroko to the right of the backseat didn't want to be a part of the burglary and was only intimidated to do such.

"Shut up, Kuroko! Grow some ass hair!" Midorima was sitting in the front seat and adjusted his glasses while nagging at the poor teen safely holding the neon green beats in his hands.

"What're we even gonna do with this anyway?" Murasakibara who was putting crumbs all over the floor in the middle seat pointed at the beats that Kuroko caressed in his hands.

"We're gonna sell that on eBay! It was used by YouTube Cooking Show Star Akashi Seijuro, it's neon green, and it even has his signature markered onto it! It's gonna cost a fortune!" Aomine always wanted to be rich with his friends and wanted to keep the already rich out of it. The reason for his doing.

Suddenly, the red head was out of sight. Kise was the first to screech.

"AH! Akashicchi's missing! He's not beside your stepdad's van's window anymore!"

"Shut up for a change!" Midorima with all his rage reached out to slap the irritating blonde before adjusting his glasses once more.

"It's good that we lost him!" Aomine grinned smugly knowing that the original owner of the neon beats wasn't creeping up on them.

Murasakibara glanced behind not only seeing the cops stop for gas and donuts, but also the former vehicle that Akashi was latched onto simply parked in the middle of the road.

"Guys, Aka-kun's parked his cycle. Where could he-" Murasakibara's calm yet childish voice was interrupted by a loud thump coming from the top of Aomine's stepdad's van's roof. The stealers fell in silence. Their hearts beat fast thinking that it might be super big clusters of an incoming hailstorm. Seconds later, there it was again. A louder thump, and then softer thumps that sounded like footsteps creeping closer to the windshield. There was a point when it stopped and then came again.

"Sh..." Aomine too was secretly scared.

"Pussy, it might just be a raccoon, you know?" Tsundere Midorima spoke with a raised voice and readjusted his glasses for the third time.

There it was again, soft taps and a moment of silence. But Aomine had to keep driving to make sure that no one's chasing them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGHHHHH!" The two members of the Teiko ball club screamed out loud to their heart's content as their vision was blocked by a big figure that layed flat in front of the windshield. It was Akashi, face first on the thick wall of glass looking like a demented fish for all I know. His red hair completely lost Aomine out of focus and his grey sweatpants blocked half of Midorima's vision.

The car swerved around the highway with an obnoxious speed. Aomine was kicked to panic mode letting out all of the girly screeches he could carry. Aomine couldn't drive let alone speak to anyone just seeing the smushed face of a red haired teen that suddenly mumbled as it made eye contact with him.

"MIDORIMA! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!" Aomine was pressing all the buttons he could see and reach, starting with the radio button that played Carameldansen with 30 volume that only made the conflict even worse.

"What? You listen to this vocaloid shit? Shame on you, Ace!" Midorima was complaining like a tsundere secretly liking the high pitched song as well as he tapped his foot to the beat along with his taped fingers. The van suddenly hit a soft bump which made Midorima jump to the left - enough for him to reach the volume and secretly crank it up to 38. After the bump was over, he then adjusted his glasses perfectly transitioning his moves like a tsundere he is.

"I saw that, you know." Kise raised a brow at Midorima.

"Saw what?" Midorima was getting all sweaty.

"Your glasses, I saw those frames displayed in an optics store. You know, those places where you can buy glasses." Kise smiled stupidly relieving Midorima who had just dodged a bullet.

"MIDORIMA, AKASHI'S NOT BREAKING FREE!" Aomine sounded like a transgender - screaming loudly like a girl with a deep voice. He pressed all sorts of buttons that even his stepdad doesn't know about. The headlights did nothing but confuse other drivers, then the redlights which flashed on and off signaling his confusing route. Was he gonna turn left? Right maybe? The drivers behind him heated up with road rage as they started honking their horns at the illegal 16-year old who doesn't have a driver's license.

"How about this thing?" Murasakibara with his greasy hand played around with the wipers until it squirted out some water which made Akashi wet. The rich kid suddenly appeared to have wet his sweatpants for a short while until Murasakibara went all-out child mode on the lever and tossed Akashi around. It wasn't long before the red head looked all soggy like he just came out of the shower room.

"Are you stupid?! He's gonna freeze up on the windshield and get hypothermia!" Midorima slapped Murasakibara's hand away from the greasy lever. But, the giant couldn't hear the carrot with the loud vocaloid music filling up the whole car.

"Stupid kid! The lever's all greasy thanks to you and your stupid snacks!" Midorima couldn't help but rage at him.

"There we go, that'll loosen it up." The tsundere sounded insane in a way trying his best to mess around with the wipers as they tried to go left and right. But, the paths couldn't go their all because of the big block of Akashi that protruded the wipers out of the joint as they snapped out of their original location, letting out Aomine's rage.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Aomine yelled at Mr. Lucky Item. "You do know this is my stepdad's van and not mine, right?! Those wipers you broke will cost me a fortune and my stepdad's gonna scream at me for that!"

But Midorima stayed calm and poker as he didn't know how to respond to the rageful menace.

"Wait a second..." Aomine glanced to the backseat only to find nothing but an open window. No beats and no Kuroko in sight. Aomine immediately stopped the car forcibly rolling Akashi onto the crystalized snow that seems soft, but is really sharp and can go through some thin clothes. The snow was hard and bigger than other snow bunches, it was transparent and had a crystal-like shape, it cuts when you put enough force into it. Unlucky Akashi was wearing thin-fabric sweatpants which only added to the hurtful landing. Rolling down the spikey snow became twice as painful for him considering not only his sweatpants, but the fact that his whole body was wet which added to the shaking of his cold body. After coming to a stop, Akashi stayed down for another 1 minute to take a break from the action.

Meanwhile inside the car, Aomine quickly took off starting with taking out the keys from the insert and placing them in his pockets. He consantly glimpsed back and forth checking out if the light blue haired boy was actually there or not. It wasn't long before Aomine got anxious and stepped out of the van for a while.

Aomine opened the door to get a burst of the cold fresh air. His exhale became visible as fog and his first footstep of the spikey snow was crunchy. So crunchy, that Akashi who was inches away from him opened his eyes quick and grasped onto Aomine's ankles causing him to fall face first on the stinging snow.

"Argh! What the hell!?" Aomine quickly grunted from falling. The quick-reflexed Akashi rapidly jumped onto the man who had his back facing the sky and performed a boston crab on him. As Aomine struggled, the rest stepped out of the car.

"Where are MY beats, bitch?" Akashi smugly said it as if he just won the battle, capitalizing the ownership as he increased the tension on his submission lock every second on Aomine's body.

"Wha- Wait... Argh! I can e- explain... !" Aomine didn't wanna say uncle just yet and decided to flip the table. Kicking the red head right off his back he then proceeded to grasp onto his neck and perform a Cobra Clutch just to choke some sense back into the Beat Lord.

"Ckaaaaak!" Akashi's face was turning purple from the massive lack of blood.

"Aomine-kun! You're gonna kill him!" Kise quickly stopped the action and saved Akashi in the nick of time. Aomine let it go as soon as he heard Kise's voice. The red head caught his breath back as well as his dignity and blood pressure.

"Where. Are. My. Beats." Akashi was still trying to catch the last parts of his oxygen. Besides gaining his blood back, he still was wet all over and still can't piece together all of his dignity as a person and a former team captain to the burglars he called friends.

"Listen, don't get mad at me or anything... but..." Aomine was trying to take it slow so he could have the chance to tame the beast.

"But... ?" Akashi was eager to hear the answer. Did they sell it on eBay already? Did they break it? Is it still with them? These were some questions that were swimming inside Akashi's head.

"But..." Aomine couldn't spit it out just yet.

"But?! BUT?! BUUUUUUUUT?!" Akashi's veins were popping from the excitement.

"Guys, he said 'butt' three times, I think he wants to have a threesome..." Murasakibara whispered into Kise's ear from around the corner which in turn made him giggle a bit.

"Well... Kuroko -" Midorima was about to spoil the truth unil Aomine kicked him in the shins which shut him up for a change.

"It's with Kuroko!" Aomine tried to stay positive as much as possible and grinned fakely.

"You're hiding something. I know you, Aomine." Akashi kept staring at the blue headed dark skin's fake smile until he cracked. Akashi just knows it when he's lying to him: his little V-line doesn't fade away while his eyes just don't say 'I'm telling you the truth'.

"Okay, okay... Well... Kuroko DOES have your beats..." This time, Aomine was telling the truth.

"And... ?" Akashi stared creepily.

"And... We..." Aomine continued to stutter.

"You..."

"He's..."

"He's?" Akashi was getting tired of the repetitive stutters.

"We can't seem to find him... He took off without us noticing. I'm guessing he popped out of the open window with his misdirection when we were all focused on something else." Aomine was scratching his head reluctant to tell the truth to the man who would hurt you if he doesn't know the truth and kill you if the truth isn't what he expected it to be.

"What... How could you let him get away! You imbecile! Don't even try to reconcile with me! It's all your fault! You started this all in the first place!" Akashi and Aomine were giving their all wrestling each other in the thick snow. Punch after punch, tackle after tackle, boston crab after boston crab, the fight never seemed to end against the two.

"Guys, you're making a scene. Stop hitting each other and let's get on with finding that bastard." The tsundere carrot was getting all pissed about watching two guys roll over the snow and make a big fuss about headphones. He had to stop the madness and change the subject to help them with something he secretly cares about. Finally, the two stopped rolling about and dusted the snow off their clothes. Akashi was the first to stand up from the white snow and didn't even bother to help up the bruised Aomine. But, his bruises were luckily not that visible thanks to his dark skin tone that merged with the color of his bruises.

"Truce?" Aomine insisted to lay his hand out to Akashi with a smug grin on his face as if nothing ever happened between them. But all Akashi did was stare a him weirdly still hating on the recent history between the both of them.

"Please, don't give me that shit." Akashi simply slapped the dark skin's hand away and walked the distance hoping to find the suspect alone. The rest watched the red head walk away into the distance as Aomine felt regretful.

"Wait!" A blunt voice was heard from the corner of Akashi's yellow eye. It was Aomine, trying to change Akashi's perspective of what he had just done. Aomine ran to Akashi who was only about 8 meters away. Running in the shards of snow wasn't easy for the dark skin who thinks it's cool to not wear winter boots when he needs it most. His footsteps crackled through the breeze every inch of the way. As soon as he caught up to the rich prick, Aomine quickly caught his breath like an athlete he is.

"What do you want from me? You already stole my beats and then you let some invisible guy get away with them!" Akashi shouted at the poor guy as he would do in a drama film - except this time he had to imagine an orchestra playing behind him as background music instead of the real thing. Aomine stared at him with teary eyes like he was recently heartbroken, Akashi stared at him back trying to hold in his tears of mixed emotions. He was angry at Aomine for stealing his prized possession, he was sorry for beating him down and screaming at his face, he was happy that Aomine forgived him after all they've been through, he was nervous thinking about what Aomine would do to help him. All of these were rushing inside of his frontal lobe, Akashi was frozen staring at somebody that he used to know, someone that's now only just a skeleton that's hiding in his closet.

"Ohayo..." A densely familiar voice rang through the ears of the newly formed rivals. It was almost as if it wasn't there before but behind them all along - a feeling that suddenly spawned chills down their spines. Such low presence forced them to glance behind them only to see that what lurked behind them was someone that they wanted to nuke down so badly yet need to drain information from.

That teen that they were about to track down but now was found was none other than the sky blue headed Kuroko Tetsuya.

"K- Kuroko?!" Aomine's jaw fell drop dead onto the cold hard ground as he stared into the soulless blue eyes of the wanted that fearlessly stood upon him.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Akashi had recklessly drop-kicked the poor sap's onto the floor, so hard that it created a shockwave throughout Kuroko's entire body causing him another round of pain. It took a while for Kuroko to fall down because of such tremendous air time. But, as the boy landed back first onto the cold hard ground, he didn't manage to be able to stand back up and only grunted in pain and maximum regret.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in!" Akashi pointed his mighty finger at the boy who originally took his beats. Shame on Kuroko now, Aomine took him to places he's never been and it only led him to lying on the cold hard ground.

"Akashi, cool down for a second, would you? Look what you've done to this poor boy." Aomine carefully lifted Kuroko back up with such delicacy still feeling regretful in some way.

"Whose side are you on?" Akashi nagged down to the bone.

"Aomine-kun..." Kuroko spoke in pain almost not wanting to speak again afraid that it might damage his slowly dying body. Kuroko was wearing a sweater and a thick marshmallow jacket but the shocking dropkick of Akashi impacted his chest so hard that it even travelled through the entire coat and sweater increasing force somehow which gave him a nasty bruise. A big, newborn, purple bruise that was still absorbing pain. Kuroko tried to ease the pain by simply putting his hand over it but that wouldn't do drab.

"The beats..." Kuroko spoke once again before giving out to the world. He suddenly collasped flat onto the snow, his face in front of the clear sky. Still having a bit of energy left inside of him, Kuroko gestured 'come closer, I have something to say'. Aomine was the first to ease in, then came Akashi who stared at him with big eyes eager to know what he has to say for himself. The rest of the gang, Midorima, Kise, and Murasakibara inched closer to the scene to hear about the news. It wasn't long before Kuroko was drying out and surrounded by a crowd of his former classmates. The stupid purple head did anything a blonde would do and take one of his chips from his annoyingly loud bag and forcibly stuff it into his mouth, but he failed the attempt as soon as he noticed that Kuroko's perfectly white teeth blocked the entrance to death. If his mouth were to be enlarged a little bit more, he would die of choking to death while helplessly lying down on the snow. It's a bad habit to leave your mouth open.

"Say something already!" Akashi ebcame too eager and punched Kuroko once more, but this time a little softer.

"The beats... a-" Kuroko was losing consciousness. "I... gave them to..."

"To?" Akashi was getting tense again.

"Ka..." Kuroko was stuttering his words.

"Ka...?" Aomine wanted a complete name.

"Kagami-kun..." Those were Kuroko's last words before falling unconscious.

"Thanks a lot, Akashicchi. Because of your dropkick, you killed Kurokocchi." Kise was being stupidly annoying once more.

"Baka, baka. He's not dead. He just needs a little revival." Midorima was geting excited to do what he had longed to do eversince he became mates with Kuroko.

"Whoa... What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Aomine's eyes popped shocked right when he saw Midorima's lucky bandaged hand touch his dark grey pant's fly. The zipper was slowly opening to the sound of Midorima's excitement. He slowly chuckled as it made it's way through.

"Oh my goodness, put that pale stick away!" Aomine covered his eyes not wanting to see any part of this.

"Hehehe..." Midorima chuckled as he jingled his way through imminent victory. The undisputed yellow fluid finally came out and gravity did the rest of the work with the help of a perfect angle and timing for the best drizzle results. Midorima finally showed his true talent that not only was he able to make 3-pointers with basketballs, but also his own balls.

The sound of the drizzling made everyone disturbed to see Midorima's true colors. The yellow liquid finally reached Kuroko's cheeks and made its way down the yellow snow that used to be white. Midorima was careful not to target anything else but Kuroko's face and yet successfully did. He thought of it to be perfect, how it smoothly flowed below yet still made effective splash damage as soon as it encountered a bounce.

Kuroko suddenly was rudely awakened to the smell of pungent lucky piss and Midorima zipping back on his pants.

"Ugh... What happened... ?" Kuroko looked around still dizzy. He was wondering why everyone was looking a him; some with smiles and others with disgusted faces. His vision was blurry from the piss trance. He smeared away the mysterious liquid that was in his facade and wondered what it was. The daring Kuroko took a quick lick and found it to taste a little salty. Kuroko licked his lips a little more to try to figure out what sort of fluid there is on his face, making Kise faint. The piss suddenly dried on him which became sticky all over. It felt uncomfortable and somewhat nasty for the poor Kuroko who had finally fully retrieved his consciousness.

"Kuroko... Don't panic... But..." Aomine tried to say it nice and slowly so Kuroko can comprehend the situation he's in.

"What?" Kuroko was shaking afraid to know the truth that's really out there.

"I pissed on you!" Midorima butted in and grinned like a psycho. For the first time in forever, the hopeless tsundere had finally done something else other than smile.

"WHAT?! YOU FUCKING PISSED ON ME?!" Kuroko blasted out furious words, everyone was shocked to see such language come out from the vexated teen. Akashi could no longer take the rage that filled the air and decided to knock Kuroko out cold once more. Akashi's fist collided with Kuroko's sticky piss face and impacted his bones hard as his fist crashed, making a wet slap sound. To ease the pain, the red head simply shook his ragdoll hand around the cold air. It finally hit him - "I just punched my friend's piss-coated face". Akashi whiffed his hand just for kicks. Regretfully reluctant to do it, the pungent odor of a tinge of Midorima's piss penetrated through his nasal tract making him almost puke.

"Oh my God, Midorima! Your piss smells like shit!" Akashi complained for his own doing.

"Psh... That's new. Piss that smells like excretion." Midorima proudly insisted. His chest popped out with pride. Midorima was actually the only one standing up while the rest took a comfy seat onto the caressing side of the snow.

"Akashi, please stop destroying people. I swear, if you hit this poor kid one more time, you're gonna actually be convicted of murder... Or even assault!" Aomine, thinking he knows everything about crime, was trying to lecture their former team captain to step up for a change.

"Yeah... You're probably right. I should lay off the punching. I'll hurth im later but for now, let's transport him somewhere he can heal. And then, I'll ask him about the beats that he gave to that Kagami guy." Akashi finally cooled down. "Wait... I'm not so familiar with that guy, can someone describe him for me?"

"Um... Kagamicchi's cool and doesn't rely on other things. He simply says no to giving up and would do anything to win against us: Kiseki no Sedai." Kise was the first to reply.  
"Taiga's a reckless guy who sometimes likes to depend on Kuroko even though he's better off alone. And he's fun to compete with especially when he's in the Zone." Aomine responded as well.  
"Kagamichin's annoying when he thinks he could beat me." Murasakibara childishly added.  
"Kagami's a Leo and is always annoyingly in my way no matter what. He thinks he's so cool which makes me hotheaded. He simply thinks karma and luck isn't the answer and always depends on anything that lives inside him." Midorima's blood became hot just talking about him.

"Uh... Okay. That's a lot to take in... And he seems like a pretty annoying guy. How does he look like... I sorta forgot. But, I do know I cut his left cheek with Mido's scissors." Akashi was a bit curious about Kagami's physical appearance.

"Um... I'm pretty sure he's an inch taller than me." Kise was again quick to respond.  
"He has like... Hair like yours but it's slightly darker on top and really dark on the bottom." Murasakibara tried best to explain his exotic hairstyle.  
"He has red eyes and looks ugly." Midorima angrily adjusted his glasses after describing the guy.  
"His eyebrows split in the middle and his swag is American." Aomine loved to explain things.

"Alright... I'm starting to get a vivid image of him... Taiga, isn't it? Seirin's 10?" Akashi was starting to recall everything.

"Yeah... Now, let's carry this body back to someone's house." Aomine again tried to be the responsible one as a reply.

"Um... Whose house are we going to?" Midorima questioned while he helped pick up the unconscious body. As soon as his question arrived, everyone pointed at Akashi. They all wanted to try out his rich gismos and fancy equipment. All they know is that their houses are crap compared to their former team leader's.

"Ugh... Come on, it's always my house we go to! Even last school year in Teiko!" Akashi rubbishly complained.

FLASHBACK:  
"Hey guys, let's practice some more after school!" Akashi happily chanted.  
"Let's go to your house, Aka-kun!" Everyone exclaimed right away as if they didnt have their own houses.  
END OF FLASHBACK

"How about we go to your house instead." Akashi annoyingly pointed at Aomine.

"Um... No way! I live with my stepdad. And plus, it smells like bong water in there!" Aomine simply disagreed. "How about Mido's house?"

"Psh... I live in an apartment which can only fit 2 people." It was obvious that Midorima was lying at that time. Of course he doesn't live in an apartment. In fact, he's just afraid of letting his friends touch his various Lucky Items. Midorima lacks trust for others and simply won't allow them to break on his team's hands.

"Let's go to Murasakibaracchi's house!" Kise quickly changed the subject while Midorima adjusted his glasses abruptly.

"Wha-? Kisechin! My house is infested with parasites and cockroaches, I don't think anyone'll be willing to go there. Let's just go to your place." Murasakibara mirrored the blonde and forced everyone to come to his house.

"Um, how about no! I couldn't allow that, my house is getting renovated. Let's go to-", Kise had hit a dead end, there was no one else he could call on.

"You know what, I've never been to Tetsuya's house before..." Akashi saved the moment and popped an evil grin on his face. Quickly, he started laughing maniacally scaring his former teammates.

"Um... How are we even gonna get in there? I mean, isn't it locked?" Aomine scratched his head thinking of how Akashi was gonna plot out the points on his plan. But the dark skin was enlightened as soon as he saw Akashi slowly pickpocket his way through Kuroko's jeans.

"Uh... Yaoi much?" Murasakibara whispered again to Kise, giggling like someone tickled his neck.

"Don't even think about it, Atsushi. I'm fiddling for his house keys. If you oppose me, I'll kill you no matter who you are. No one who opposes me is allowed to look down on me. Know your place." Akashi gave the imaginative giant one of his best death glares. "Ah-ha! Found it! I told you I could!" Akashi squealed in joy as he felt the texture of hard and mildly spiky metal tingle his his fingers. He quickly reeled it in, sealing his final command before they were off to the unconscious guy's abode. "Quick! To the stepdad mobile!" The team quickly carried Kuroko to the baggage compartment of the vehicle throwing him with enough force that he slammed his head onto the interior door. Everyone took their seats, Akashi was uncomfortably stuck sitting beside the guy he dropkicked. Aomine revved up the vehicle, giving his final quote before they drifted away: "Hey Akashi, feeling YAOI?!"

After many handfuls of almost getting into a car crash and scaring Midorima about almost discovering that he secretly likes Vocaloids, they finally made it to Kuroko's house with the help of Aomine's stepdad's GPS. The 4 from the front and back seats lazily got out of the car and stretched infinitely as soon as their feet touched the neighborhood cement. The neighborhood was nice, it wasn't too crowded nor empty. The trees calmly flow with the wind and the grass is covered with a soft layer of white snow. It was the perfect time to get some Vitamin D for the 6, the sun perfectly merged in with the cold breeze giving it the 'I'm so done' temperature. Seeing the place was worth it even though it was a long way home.

"What time is it?" Aomine boringly yawned after finishing his stretches.  
"Uh... 10:53 AM." Kise replied and smiled at his golden watch.  
"So... Where's Tetsuya's house?" Midorima questioned as soon as he shut the door adjusting his glasses simultaneously.  
"I think it's that one to the left." Murasakibara pointed correctly with his cheesy Cheetos finger. The four marched off happily, forgetting about the other two who were suffocating inside of the claustrophobia-giving compartment.

"What's that? Sh... Listen!" Kise silenced the crowd and heard soft thumps coming from the stepdad mobile. Aomine rushed to see what it was and opened the trunk as soon as possible.

"Oh my God! Lol, sorry guys!" Aomine childishly apologized to the sweaty and almost dead Akashi, signaling it with a peace sign.

"Bitch! 'feeling yaoi'?! You think that's funny?! It was bad enough to be trapped inside your bong-odored trunk breathing the same air as that runt, and then it boiled me up as soon as you poorly apologized to your former team captain! You're gonna make me explode like a volcano if you squish me in there again!" Akashi nagged down at poor Aomine as soon as he jumped out of the steamy trunk that felt like escaping from the Sahara Desert and suddenly jumping into the Antarctic Ocean.

"Akashi... You're gonna be snotty after this..." Aomine softly pouted at Akashi warning him about his nose's future.

"WHAT?! Are you trying to force me to kill you!? First, you glue me to the trunk with the blue-headed loner and now you're telling me that I'm showing a superior or conceited attitude?!" The angered hothead raged up a few more batches of psychological wounds that would never heal.

"No no no! Not that kind of snotty! I- I meant the 'covered with nasal mucus' snotty... I read in the wiki that if you get exposed to cold temperatures, you'll get Rhinorrhea!" Aomine was getting scolded on like a dog that accidentally got in trouble. The last thing he heard from the pissed Akashi was a dissappointment sigh.

"Forget it, let's just cut to the chase." The read head commanded Aomine to drag the body with him while the rest hop inside without helping him carry the body.

Akashi parcoured through the porch and landed perfectly into the doormat. The rest applauded, encrouaging their captain, while Aomine was stuck carrying the unconscious Tetsuya in his arms.

"Um... Aomine. Feeling yaoi?! Haha!" Akashi just spat on Aomine's face and did a comeback so childish, it stung his ass. So childish that it wasn't even original. So unoriginal that it wasn't even funny. All Aomine could do was frown at him while he was stuck lifting Kuroko at least a meter off the ground.

'Shit!' Akashi monologued to himself seeing the entirety of his own future and how much of a pickle he had just bumped himself into.

"What's the problem, Akashicchi?" Kise questioned out of curiosity simply just seeing Akashi frozen in the front of the porch as they were waiting outside with Aomine a meter behind them.

"Oh... hehe, it's nothing!" Akashi tried to hide his big problem as well as possible because he didn't want to embarass himself and let his friends see his lack of skill.

What Akashi held in his hands were at least 10 pairs of different keys. 'Fuck!' Akashi constantly cursed as sweat dripped down his forehead, mysterious to know which of the 4 were the keys to Kuroko's 2 pairs of house locks. One was a circular one, the one on top was a padlock, the one to the bottom was a doorknob, and the last one was a lock with a 3-digit code. 'Why do you do this, Tetsuya?! What have you got to hide to the world?!' Akashi was freaking out at that moment fiddling with the keys, examining them all carefully to see which one it was and testing the ones with a probability. But before doing that, the red head unlocked the coded padlock with little difficulty. I mean, sure Emperor Eye doesn't work that way, but Akashi was a damn straight genius and an about to be proffesional Shogi player! Solving a 3 digit code was child's play to the strategist. 11-20-2 was the code. Why did he know so easily? K-T-2 was obviously his favorite pet's initials. 'Kuroko Tetsuya 2 is Kuroko's love of his life, it must be his password!' Akashi thought to himself as he sighed in relief hearing the sound of soft crack coming from the 1st lock that used to be closed. '1 down, 3 to go!'


End file.
